Time out
by AnyKawaii
Summary: Lo estoy sintiendo. Se ha acabado mi tiempo, Yuki. ShuichixYuki. Hay veces en las que no es la mejor opción callar...


Primer fic de Gravitation O: !. La verdad no estaba en mis planes escribirlo, la inspiración surgió de la nada mientras escuchaba "Bokura no Love Style" [el tema de los gemelos Hitachiin de Ouran Host Club]...luego de que me robaran el cel xD Tal vez por eso el toque angst, hum...

Gravitation no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Maki Murakami, y este fin es sin ánimo de lucro, blablabla.

*Como probablemente no se entienda mucho, os explicaré el contexto. Se encuentran en una fiesta por un premio que le han otorgado a Yuki.

* * *

_Me miras mientras conversas con otra chica. Y digo "otra", porque he perdido la cuenta de cuántas van hasta ahora. Pero esta es la primera vez en lo que va de la noche que te has dignado a dirigirme una mirada. ¿Se supone que debo sentirme afortunado por eso?..._

-Shuichi, ¿Te sientes bien?-.

-Estoy bien, Hiro. Es sólo que me siento algo incómodo estando aquí-.

-Oh, bueno…sabes que podemos irnos cuando gustes…- Hiro me observa preocupado.

-No, aún no quiero hacerlo, esperaré un rato más- le digo intentando poner mi mejor cara de "todo está bien".

-Bueno…iré por allá con Ayaka entonces.-

_Sé que no se lo ha creído, pero comprende que no quiero irme aún, quiero estar cerca de Yuki un momento más…sólo me queda un momento…Por favor Yuki, por favor, demuéstrame que te importo…demuéstrame que me amas…  
__Me diriges otra mirada que contiene un mensaje que no sé interpretar…¿Acaso tu mirada esta siendo desafiante? No…conozco cuando haces eso…por favor Yuki, no lo hagas, no hagas nada…_

-Eiri-san, muchísimas gracias por esta agradable charla- dice la chica con la que Yuki está conversando, mientras hace una ligera reverencia.

-El placer ha sido _todo_ mío- responde seductoramente con una sonrisa.

_Sonrisa que nunca me has mostrado a mí, Yuki…  
__Mírame, por favor mírame, date cuenta de todo el amor que siento hacia ti…¿Acaso no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti? Yuki…te amo…por favor…ámame tu también..  
__Sé que me quieres, en algún lugar profundo de tu corazón hay espacio para mí…porque si vives con alguien es porque sientes algo de cariño hacia esa persona, ¿no?_

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Eiri-san está saliendo con una chica!-.

_Las chicas que se encuentran en el lugar empiezan a gritar emocionadamente, y algunas susurran entre ellas…_

-Creí que estaba saliendo con Shindou Shuichi, ¿Qué habrá pasado?- dice una de las chicas que está cerca de mí. Al instante, su amiga me señala disimuladamente y ella se ruboriza.

Pero no me importa, ya nada me importa en este momento. La razón por la que creen que estás saliendo con esa fan, no es porque le estés hablando, sino porque la has besado, lo sigues haciendo en este momento. Es un beso dulce, pero sensual, como los que nunca me das a mí. Ella está paralizada, pero sin perder tiempo empieza a corresponderte, causando que todas las miradas se claven en ustedes.

No presto atención a las chicas que se han reunido cerca mío y empiezan a murmurar sobre lo que ha podido suceder con nosotros. No, mi mirada sigue fija en ti.

Hiro se acerca y rodea mi hombro con su brazo. Está diciendo algo, pero no sé que es. Estoy paralizado, siento que mi corazón se ha fragmentado en mil, mil pedazos llenos de heridas que esta vez no podrán volver a unirse…

-¡Shuichi, respondéme!, ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!.

Pero no le hago caso, continúo mirándolos. Al fin se separan. Y me miras. Y sonríes, es una sonrisa irónica, que sé que intenta decirme_ "Eres uno más, no eres nadie especial en mi vida, puedo cambiarte cuando se me antoje."_

Pero yo no puedo, Yuki, si no eres tú, ya nadie más podrá ser. No sabes cuánto te amo…a pesar de esto, no puedo odiarte, me odio a mí por no ser suficiente para ti…por no lograr que te enamoraras de mí…

Te estás acercando a mí, ya no estoy en el mismo lugar de antes, Hiro se las ha ingeniado para apartarme a un balcón cercano y ha ido a buscarme un poco de agua...

-Shuichi.- dices.

Yo sólo te observo. Quiero saber qué es lo que vas a decirme.

Sonríes. Oh sí, sabes que me has hecho daño. Pero esta vez no sabes cuan grande ha sido la herida, no sabes…

-¿No vas a hablar? – me preguntas al ver lo callado que estoy. Debes haberte extrañado un poco porque no he derramado ni una sola lágrima aún. Y estoy callado, no te he reprochado nada como siempre lo hago.

-Shuichi…-repites.

Lo estoy sintiendo. Se ha acabado mi tiempo, Yuki.

-Yuki….- Una lágrima empieza a caer, y le siguen muchas más, como una cascada que nunca se detiene. –Yuki…sólo quería una vez…sólo tenías que hacerlo una vez…-.

-¿De que estás hablando, mocoso?.

-Yuki…ya es tarde…sólo quería que me demostraras una vez que de verdad te importo, que me amas…Yuki…-.

-Mocoso, habla de una vez si tienes algo que decir…-

-Pero no…no me amas Yuki…¿Cómo podrías amar a alguien como yo? Tú mereces mucho más, Yuki, perdóname por haber intentado pertenecer a tu mundo…-.

Me faltan las fuerzas, las piernas me fallan, pero tú me sujetas justo antes de que caiga.

-Shuichi, ¿Qué está pasando?- exiges saber.

-Me dieron una oportunidad…si lograba demostrar que tú me querías y de verdad me necesitabas podía quedarme… ahora tengo que irme, Yuki.

-Shuichi! Abre los malditos ojos, no juegues conmigo.-

-Fuiste tú el que jugó conmigo, Yuki. Dime…una última cosa…¿Me amas?¿Siquiera me aprecias un poco?-.

No respondes…te quedas en silencio y evades mi pregunta. _Lo sabía…_ sonrío débilmente.

-Lo sabía Yuki, pero yo…yo si te amo….- No me queda más aliento para decir nada más, ya no podré despedirme de Hiro ni reprocharte el dolor con el que me fuiste envenenando…

Shindou Shuichi murió en ese momento.

Todos lo lloraron, y su muerte afectó la vida de muchas personas.

Pero hubo una, la cual nunca pudo decirle cuánto lo amaba mientras estaba vivo. Y decidió decírselo en la otra vida.

-Espérame…Shuichi.- Fueron las últimas palabras de Eiri Uesugi antes de que se escuchara un disparo y el cuerpo del escritor cayera al suelo bañado en lágrimas y sangre, en el departamento donde vivía con el cantante de Bad Luck, y que ahora se encontraba completamente irreconocible.

* * *

Bueno...he aquí el final. Me gustaría saber que les pareció, así que por favor dejad un review. No saben lo bien que se siente escuchar las opiniones de otras personas (:

Oh, y si tienen alguna duda sobre el fic, no vacilen en preguntar.


End file.
